


Jouer de ses charmes

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [152]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Seduction, Fluff, Hasan and Niko were boyfriends, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Niko is trying, Pep isn't that innocent, Seduction, blushing Niko, but he's too innocent for that lmao, he really is
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hasan propose à Niko de draguer Pep, Niko le prend au pied de la lettre et Pep n'est pas totalement innocent.





	Jouer de ses charmes

**Author's Note:**

> je crois que j'ai chopé une insolation

Jouer de ses charmes

 

Niko ne s’était pas douté que pour ses premiers matches à la tête du Bayern il devrait commencer par affronter d’aussi grosses équipes que Manchester United et City. En fait, il ne s’était pas douté qu’il aurait ce sentiment d’appréhension croissant en lui plusieurs jours avant les matches. Hasan avait eu la bonne idée de l’emmener boire un verre, Robert avait suivi par peur de les laisser seuls se saouler en plein Munich (quelque part il avait bien fait de venir). Ils étaient toujours en pleine coupe du monde en période de demi-finale, alors les bars étaient remplis, et Niko se réjouissait de voir la Croatie réussir, il n’avait pas pu en faire autant avec eux mais il était heureux de voir que ça fonctionnait maintenant avec Luka comme capitaine. Robert ne tenait pas bien l’alcool, alors son petit-frère s’était misérablement endormi sur la table, sa bière toujours à la main, Niko avait la chance de mieux le tenir, alors il suivait le match du coin de l’œil en écoutant Hasan lui parler du job et de ce qu’il impliquait. Ce n’était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit mais ça faisait l’affaire, les gens ne s’exclamaient qu’à chaque action dangereuse. À un moment, ils en vinrent à évoquer Pep et Manchester City, Niko connaissait suffisamment l’espagnol, ils avaient pu s’affronter sur les terrains en 2016 et Niko avait appris de lui à Doha en 2015. Il l’aimait bien, Pep était un homme bon et émotif, comme lui, ils n’avaient pas le même parcours, et Niko préférait se réjouir de la réussite de Guardiola en rêvant que ça lui arriverait un jour, il savait être patient. Niko réfléchissait à un moyen de battre City, ou d’assurer un nul, il voulait tant bien que mal ramener le Bayern sur les traces dorées de Jupp, même s’il n’aurait jamais son niveau, quand Brazzo tapota son épaule en ricanant à moitié bourré qu’il pouvait toujours coucher avec Pep pour le distraire, qu’il avait un beau cul pour ça et qu’il réussirait peut-être. Niko avait d’abord rit à son tour, avant de tourner la tête de gauche à droite, c’était une idée stupide, et puis même s’il avait rougi du compliment, il était trop fier pour se réduire à ce genre de bassesse.

 

Enfin, c’est ce qu’il croyait. Il se retrouvait maintenant à Manchester à rougir à la moindre pensée de cette discussion et de Guardiola. La coupe du monde s’était achevée, la Croatie n’avait pas gagné, c’était prévisible mais il était triste pour les jeunes, Luka et Ivan qu’il avait vu grandir, et Ante qu’il avait plus qu’adopté dans son cœur. Mais bon, c’était juste une nouvelle désillusion reliée à son pays, maintenant il devait se concentrer sur les matches du Bayern. Alors Niko était à Manchester quelques jours avant le match face à City, personne ne le connaissait et c’était une bonne chose, il avait fui Frankfurt tout le mois de juin à cause de la Pokal (ou grâce, il ne savait toujours pas). Il faisait un tour de l’Etihad sans plus se soucier des gens autour de lui, il n’était qu’un autre touriste parmi eux. Enfin, Niko l’était jusqu’à ce que Pep l’appelle d’il ne savait où, un sourire radieux sur son visage, un rougissement était immédiatement apparu sur ses joues alors qu’il se souvenait de la raison de sa présence en Angleterre. Pep l’attrapa par le coude pour l’emmener dans son bureau, loin de la foule, Niko ne se sentait finalement pas si prêt pour jouer de ses charmes avec lui, ce n’était pas une bonne idée, encore moins vu que c’était à la base une stupide blague de la part de Hasan.

 

Pep avait l’air en forme, Niko était vraiment heureux de le revoir après toutes ces années, il n’avait pas changé. Mais bon, Niko n’était pas là pour se réjouir du temps et des équipes qu’ils entraînaient, malheureusement. Il était là comme un abruti pour se vendre afin d’aider sa nouvelle équipe à se redresser. Pep s’assit derrière son bureau, gardant son sourire sur son visage comme s’ils étaient de vieux amis qui se retrouvaient finalement, Niko préféra rester debout, il ferait mieux de ne pas s’éterniser avant que quelque chose ne se produise… En fait, Niko avait peut-être été reconnu à cause du survêtement du club qu’il avait enfilé, il commençait à prendre cette mauvaise habitude, mais pour sa propre défense, il faisait aussi chaud à Manchester qu’à Munich, et Hasan lui avait dit que ça le mettait en valeur, alors il l’avait écouté comme l’ancien petit ami qu’il avait été pour lui pendant son temps au Bayern quand il était joueur. Pep avait gardé un bon allemand, Niko était réjoui de pouvoir discuter avec lui, mais il devait vraiment rentrer dans le vif du sujet malgré lui.

 

Niko s’approcha du bureau et se pencha pour récupérer un stylo et un bout de papier qui trainait pour écrire l’adresse de son hôtel et sa chambre, ainsi que son numéro. Il fit un clin d’œil à Pep en sortant de son bureau, voyant de ce fait que l’espagnol souriait avec un léger rougissement sur ses joues. Niko n’aimait pas spécialement ce qu’il faisait, mais il se réjouissait en se disant qu’il le faisait plutôt bien. Il n’avait pas perdu tous ses talents de drague avec le temps, et il pouvait en être content, son corps n’avait presque rien perdu non plus, il lui restait juste à réapprendre le parlé de la drague et les mouvements et positions qu’ils pourraient peut-être expérimenter au cours d’une de ses soirées à Manchester.

 

Niko ne savait pas trop à quoi s’attendre pour la soirée, il n’avait pas fait grand-chose de son après-midi, il avait juste troqué son pantalon de survêtement pour un short du Bayern qu’il utilisait juste pour les entraînements. Il avait aussi commandé un rapide repas et un champagne, quitte à rester seul toute la journée, il pouvait bien dilapider son salaire dans un hôtel. Il s’ennuyait pour être honnête, Manchester était une belle ville mais clairement pas dans ses goûts, et l’hôtel ne lui proposait pas beaucoup d’activités pour passer le temps, alors Niko alluma simplement la télévision et regarda quelques matches et les informations, il commençait à espérer que Pep viendrait, sinon il se coucherait mort d’ennui. Il s’ennuyait vraiment, il aurait dû venir en période de coupe du monde, il aurait eu des matches à regarder au lieu de suivre une quelconque division turque peut-être. Mais tout alla mieux quand quelqu’un toqua à sa porte. Niko sentit un long sourire s’étirer sur son visage alors qu’il se levait en remettant en place ses cheveux, quitte à jouer le jeu de la séduction jusqu’au bout, autant bien le faire. En ouvrant la porte, c’était bien Pep qui continuait de lui sourire, il avait dû comprendre ses avances du midi pour être venu le soir même. Il ne lui fallut qu’un clin d’œil pour amener Pep à travers sa chambre, Guardiola le suivant en attendant sûrement la suite de ses avances et provocations obscènes, Niko avait peut-être bien fait d’écouter Hasan pour le coup, il commençait à prendre un réel plaisir à draguer son collègue entraîneur.

 

« Comment va le Bayern ? » Pep lui demanda en se rapprochant de lui, il ne semblait pas vouloir cacher son jeu et Niko pouvait le comprendre vu comment il l’avait abordé à l’Etihad et aussi comment il l’avait lui-même dragué toute la journée

« Je commence à me faire aux survêtements rouges. » Niko plaisanta en dévoilant son cou, malgré le rougissement qui commençait à apparaître sur son visage

« Niko, est-ce que tu m’as fait venir dans ta chambre pour continuer de me draguer ou parce que tu voulais me dire quelque chose d’important ? » Pep était de suite redevenu sérieux, merde…

« Je ne pensais pas que mes avances aient été si claires pour être honnête. » Niko se leva du lit en souriant, prenant le col du pull de Pep entre ses mains, son regard venant se poser dans celui de l’autre homme, il avait été repéré si facilement que c’en était triste, Niko pouvait imaginer Hasan en train de se foutre de lui

« Niko, tes avances sont innocentes à vrai dire, tu essayes mais c’est plutôt vu d’avance, j’ai eu un bon professeur. »

« Pour t’apprendre à reconnaître la drague ? »

« Philipp était très mauvais en drague mais Xabi était très bon, j’ai beaucoup appris en les observant. »

« Fipps et Alonso s’aiment ?! » Niko était véritablement surpris

« Surprenant n’est-ce pas, mais ce n’était pas le sujet de notre discussion Niko. Est-ce que tu veux réellement me draguer ou est-ce que c’est un pari stupide de la part de Thomas ? » Pep lui souffla dans l’oreille, Niko sentit ses joues devenir très rouges, il commençait à douter, était-ce bien lui qui continuait de draguer l’autre ?

« Je… Non, c’est bien moi qui aie voulu que tu viennes ici Pep. » Niko répondit en passant ses mains sous le pull de l’espagnol

« Oh, j’en suis ravi… » Pep ronronna contre son oreille, ses doigts glissant sur ses cuisses pour filer sous son short, sa chaleur passant sur sa peau tiède, Niko gémit doucement en enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, ses mains s’agrippant aux épaules de Pep

« Pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi, c’est mon directeur sportif qui m’a poussé dans tes bras, mais je ne regrette pas aujourd’hui, j’adore ce que nous sommes en train de vivre. » Niko déposa un rapide baiser sur la tempe de Guardiola alors que ce dernier le déposait sur le lit en riant

« Eh bien ce directeur a eu une très bonne idée ! » Pep retira son pull avant de se mettre au-dessus de lui, ses mains entourant sa tête alors que ses cuisses poussaient contre les siennes

« Je le pense aussi, je le remercierai plus tard… » Niko ne savait toujours pas si c’était lui qui avait vraiment le plus dragué, mais il comptait bien donner le maximum dans ce lit, ses atouts étaient encore présents pour l’aider et il s’en réjouissait, il ne voulait pas rater ses chances avec Pep, il espérait juste ne pas être celui déstabilisé pour le match.

 

Fin


End file.
